Stop Timestopper
Stop Timestopper is an episode from SilverHawks. Written by Lee Schneider, it originally aired on September 12, 1986. Official Summary The Mob invites a boy with an impressive power - the ability to stop time - to join their rebellion. Story Sent on a mission from Mon*Star, Mo-Lec-U-Lar and Mumbo Jumbo speed towards the scene of their next crime. That is until the cynical, reckless, and greedy teenage criminal Timestopper meets them along the way. Flying through space on his jet-pack, Timestopper eyes up the villain's ride, and decides to steal it. Then after brazenly announcing his intentions; Timestopper uses the large digital stopwatch strapped to his chest to actually freeze time! Leaving a confused Mo-Lec-U-Lar and Mumbo Jumbo to hitch a ride with Seymour back to Brimstar while he ride the RoadStar away in style. This encounter between villains was covertly observed by the heroic spy satellite Tally-Hawk who send a recording of it back to Hawk Haven for analysis. Stargazer uses the Universal Criminal Database to discover that this new criminal is in fact Timestopper, and he has the ability to freeze time for one Limbo minute, he can control this ability and freeze or unfreeze whomever he wants; his one weakness however is that he has a fear of the dark, and cannot use his amazing technological powers without the light. Sensing the danger this teenager poses Stargazer scrambles the SilverHawks. Meanwhile Timestopper meets with Mon*Star, who invites him to join his mob, if he can manage to steal a load of power crystals from the mines on Automata. Readily agreeing the bold youth heads off with Mo-Lec-U-Lar and Mumbo Jumbo in tow. The SilverHawks catch up to the crooks just as they begin their heist, of the automated world. Avoiding the planet's auto-defensive rockets, the criminals find their way into the mines with the Hawks hot on their trail. Timestopper has a plan for the SilverHawks though and using his powers he freezes them in their tracks. The criminals load up the RoadStar with bags full of power crystals, set some timed explosive charges and depart; leaving the SilverHawks to a grisly fate. On their way out of the system Timestopper and the mob even manage to steal the Mirage right out from under the nose of Bluegrass, still frozen in space in the Hot-Seat. As time starts again The SilverHawks have some troubles. There is a bomb about to explode directly in front of them, and from behind the planet's auto-defensive missile has finally caught up to the group! Using their fantastic might the steel twins stop the incoming missile by sheer force, then quickly reprogram it and ride it out of the mines to safety. Meanwhile Bluegrass has tailed the gangsters into The Light Year Limit, a rough area of space full of deadly asteroids, and space storms, it is also the edge of the SilverHawks jurisdiction. A perfect place for the criminal element to gather. With the aid of Tally-Hawk, Bluegrass follows the miscreants to the Cinestar Diner on the planet of Fence, undoubtedly a wretched hive of scum and villainy. Within the cantina, Timestopper, Mo-Lec-U-Lar, and Mumbo Jumbo have arrived and are taking bids on the Mirage from some of Limbo's shadiest lowlifes. This, of course, is exactly when Bluegrass arrives, and an all out bar brawl ensues. Even with Hot Licks laying down some serious fire, Bluegrass is outnumbered and finally captured. Just then though the rest of the SilverHawks show up and combine their might to authoritatively settle the dispute. Barely escaping the bar, the criminals take off for Brimstar with the power crystals still aboard their ship. Even though the Hawks aren't about to let them get away that easily, neither is Mon-Star who has been observing the proceedings. Transforming into his deadly armored form Mon-Star the planet master races out to meet the SilverHawks in battle. The Hawks launch and engage the enemy. Tally-Hawk quickly takes out Mumbo Jumbo and the rest of the team splits up. Quicksilver and the Copper-Kidd bring the fight to Mon-Star while the steel twins go after Timestopper. Steelheart and Steelwill freeze Timestopper in his tracks by using his one weakness and deploying a debilitating smokescreen. Then they easily swoop in and retrieve the ill-gotten power crystals. Quicksilver and the Copper-Kidd have in the meantime focused their considerable firepower on Mon-Star who witnessing the defeat of his troops eventually calls the retreat. Back at Hawk Haven the SilverHawks revel in a job well done, leaving the recently retrieved crystals under the careful eye of Stargazer, who will have to monitor them until the Automata mine can be rebuilt. A job he doesn't seem to mind at all. Characters *Quicksilver *Steelheart *Steelwill *Copper-Kidd *Bluegrass *Stargazer *Tally-Hawk *Mo-Lec-U-Lar *Mumbo Jumbo *Mon*Star *Sky-Runner *Yes-Man *Timestopper *Seymour Vehicles *Miraj *RoadStar Locations *Automata *Fence *Hawk Haven *Brimstar *Light Year Limit Bluegrass' End Quiz Bluegrass shows the Copper Kidd images of planets in our solar system in his spaceship simulator and asks the following questions: Qn 1. How many planets are there in the Solar System? Ans = Nine Points = 3 Qn 2. How old is the Solar System? :A. 1 million years :B. 1 billion years :C. Over 4 billion years Ans = C Points = 7 Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *SilverHawks: Season One - Volume One VOD *SilverHawks: Season One - Amazon Prime Release Screenshots Category:SilverHawks: 1980s TV episodes